The Darkest Hour (1/?) replaced
by Fang
Summary: Mostly Matt/Sora pairing, everyone has at least a cameo even someone from Gundam Wing, Doesnt follow Digimon Storyline
1. Default Chapter Title

The Darkest Hour 

Prologue

Behind a wall of burning, twisted metal lays a figure. He was concealed in the shadows of fate and never would he reveal himself to his enemies. The light was of a large beam scythe, six feet in height, ready to rip through man and machine alike. Though he did not show himself to anyone but the last images of his enemies, people always gave him a respect I could never understand. I 'm a rookie soldier with the Earth's Sphere Alliance, I was the head of my class but that doesn't mean anything in the heat of a battle. People say I don't give myself justice but I have seen into the eye's of death and it is this man, a man I call Deathscythe. I haven't slept well in two weeks and he is the cause. I don't understand but I saw the soul of a man without a cause. I saw him cut down forty-seven of my fellow comrades and I stood there just helplessly watching the massacre that was taking place in front of my eyes. As the last man fell, in a pool of blood I saw him shed a single tear, a tear that had more emotion that I ever thought possible from a man that strong. He walked over to me and gave me a look I'll never forget, a look that he was too stained of blood that he would spare an innocent life. As he walked away, I heard the soft retraction of his scythe, a signal to me that I had been spared. I was frozen in time thinking I was too weak to help out my comrades and he knew this, that's why he spared my pathetic excuse for a life. I will never forgive myself for not helping them out and he wanted me to live with my guilt and sorrow.

  


Chapter 1

No Where to Go

As I walked down the long corridor, I knew that something was up. I heard the doorbell ring repetitively, at least six or seven times before I got to the door. My eyes grew wide when I saw a dear friend standing soaked in the doorway. Her hair was bathed with rain and here face stained in tears. I immediately grabbed and held her as she sobbed into my shoulder. Her name was Sora, she was an old and dear friend who had long since past into another memory. I remembered she had been with my highschool best friend, Tai. She let out every sorrowful feeling she had inside of her with a song of tears. When all was said and done I let her stay the night. I led her to my bedroom and gave her an old pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. Thank you was the only word she said all night until she collapsed on my bed, I closed the door softly and headed for the couch. The next day I went and made breakfast still thinking of the exhausting night before. I was singing softly when she came out into the kitchen looking half confused. I remembered the exact conversation. Matt, Sora said in a low voice. I didn't mean to be such a burden. Sora it's all right but just what happened. Nothing. Tears started to well up in her eyes again. I probed blindly. It was Tai wasn't it. Yes, she said in whisper. My body filled with rage just thinking of how or what he did, but I calmed my self and tried to be sure it was something to get mad about. I let her explain. T..Tai was with another woman when I went home last night. My rage overflowed, I just walked out the door, got into my car and drove until I found the place he used to live. Luckily he still lived there. Sora was along shortly but she was to late. I broke down the door and rushed him with all the energy I had, and decked him square in the nose. The blood flew everywhere, he was jumping up and down yelling in his highest pitch. I stared at him for a minute while he moaned. I grabbed his hair, lifted him two inches from my face and said, next time it'll be a bullet. I walked away still furious bet I kept myself under control. Sora followed. Matt why did you do that she asked in a low, worried voice. Because I still think of you as someone I can trust, and when someone does to you what he did, I can't control myself. We returned to my apartment. As she went in I just couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body. She gazed into my eyes and before I knew it I was in a deep trance of soft passion, each second more wonderful than the last. I didn't hesitate to push back with my lips as well. As we both reluctantly released she whispered, I've got nowhere else to go.

  
  
  
  


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Characters but I do own the plot. Go ahead and Flame me.


	2. Suicidal Ambitions

**The Darkest Hour**

  
  


Please read the other two chapters before reading this.

  
  


I hit the ground, HARD! My vision was blurry but my hearing wasn't impaired and if I wasn't mistaken, which I wasn't, it was Tai who slammed me across the temple. I slowly got up being careful not to upset him more with the language that I wanted to say, he did have the upper hand, literally.

  
  


"Woh Tai, Think this through" was all I said when I saw the sharpened piece of metal show itself from his pocket.

  
  


"NO, I won't let you take her away from me!" he yelled.

  
  


"B..But Tai!" I realized I was getting more nervous and panicky by the second and I had to calm down if I was to stand even a remote chance of living.

  
  


"NO BUTS, Your trying change her view of the situation!" He screamed.

  
  


"Y..You were the one who slept with another woman!" I yelled in retaliation, but as I soon found out it was the wrong choice of words.

  
  


"That has nothing to do with..with...with you stealing her from me" He got quiet at the end and I knew I was getting through to him though I just couldn't stop accusing 

him of doing it to himself.

  
  


"I'm not stealing her from you, she left you because of your despicable decision!"I screamed. I knew I wasn't helping the situation by beating on him as I was to realize with my own eyes. 

  
  


"Your right, I'm more foolish than anyone, I'm sorry Matt, I really am" and with that he plunged the knife into his soft neck, never to awaken again.

  
  


Disclaimer-I don't own any of the characters but I do own the plot.


End file.
